With the increase in different types of devices communicating over networks to servers and other computing devices, usage of third generation long term evolution (3GPP LTE) systems has increased. In particular, both typical user equipment (UE) such as cell phones and Machine Type Communications (MTC) UEs currently use 3GPP LTE system. MTC UEs pose a particular challenge as they are less computationally powerful and have less power for communication. Moreover, many MTC UEs are configured to remain essentially indefinitely in a single location. Examples of such MTC UEs include sensors (e.g., sensing environmental conditions) or microcontrollers in appliances or vending machines. In some circumstances, the MTC UEs may be located in areas where there is little to no coverage, such as inside buildings, or in isolated geographical areas. Unfortunately, in a number of cases, MTC UEs do not have sufficient power for communications with the nearest serving base station (enhanced Node B (eNB)) with which they communicate to satisfy normal Radio Link Control (RLC) protocol requirements within the current 3GPP standard. The RLC protocols may also cause similar problems for non-stationary wireless UEs, such as mobile phones, that are disposed in a network area with poor coverage, i.e., one in which the link budget is several dB below typical network values.
Transmission power may not be able to be increased either by a UE or eNB in situations in which UEs are in such areas. To achieve a particular coverage extension target and obtain additional dB in link budget, signals may be repeatedly transmitted from the transmitting device (UE or eNB) over an extended period to accumulate energy at the receiving device. It would be desirable for the appropriate extended period to be employed to enable the network and UE to communicate.